gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 358 - A Forgotten Incantation
Ch. 357 - Carrier of Bad News Ch. 359 - The Curious Excursion CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Suspicious Spotting Travel to Morning Dew Time Loop Match 12 details in Morning Dew Time Loop 2. A Twisted Legacy Place 4 Forbidden Forest Tree in the Garden 3. A Stranter's Request Travel to The Concotionist Paradox Find 6 differences in The Concotionist Paradox 4. Nature's Magic Have 3 Forbidden Forest Shrubs in the Garden Upgrade 1 Forbidden Forest Tree to Level 2 5. School of Magic Travel to Back to School Find 12 hidden objects in Back to School 6. An Unwelcome Lurker Return to Magic Practice Find 12 hidden objects in Magic Practice 7. The Sempiternal Incantation Travel to The First Spell Find 12 hidden objects in The First Spell 8. Stranger in Sight Return to Prepare for Battle! Find 12 hidden objects in Prepare for Battle! 9. At a Moment's Grasp Travel to Broom Race Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Broom Race Time Warp 10. Leaves of Magic Upgrade 1 Forbidden Forest Shrubs to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Forbidden Forest Tree to Level 3 11. Unbeknownst Stranger Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 358 scenes Have 1 Gatekeeper’s Cabin in the Garden 12. Complete the Wizard Parchment Set Collect the Sorcerer’s Book and place it in your Garden. 13. Cabin by the Tree Upgrade 1 Gatekeeper’s Cabin to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Forbidden Forest Shrubs to Level 3 14. Cabin of Stone Upgrade 1 Gatekeeper’s Cabin to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Gatekeeper’s Cabin to Level 5 15. Build the Wizard Academy Complete the Wizard Academy Wonder 16. Fortress of Magic Upgrade the Wizard Academy to Level 2 . 2 Star Morning Dew Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Morning Dew Time Loop! STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 3 Star Back to School Earn 3 stars in Back to School! 3 Star The First Spell Earn 3 stars in The First Spell! 3 Star Broom Race Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Broom Race Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 358 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 358 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 358 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Suspicious Spotting Ch.358/S.1 - Morning Dew Time Loop Ow! That hurt! Where'd you come from all of a sudden? You had something to report from Enrique? What is it? Oh my, that does sound like a concern. I wonder what was in that envelope. What's this? Is that a fairy? What is she trying to say? That fairy was a messenger from the Land of Magic, they need our help with some *suspicious sighting*. What's up with these frequent mysterious sightings as of late? I have a feeling... like something bad is about to happen. Alright, time to move out. We can't afford to waste any time. Quest:A Stranger's Request Ch.358/S.2 - The Concotionist Paradox I know who sent the message. She's a friend of mine. Let's go. The message was sent by a concotionist friend of mine. I can recognize her handwriting anywhere! It's quite unique. She and I met while I was on an exploration mission to find new allies in the Beyond. I was in a tough spot, would have been a goner for sure if it wasn't for her... There she is! I just spoke to her... and you know the feeling what I was describing before? Well, seems like I was right. Apparently, a stranger, a man with brown hair and spectacles had approached her to enquire about the *Sempiternal Incantations*. She had no idea about it, however the stanger didn't seem convinced. Told her he'd investigate the School of Magic that's located near here. Does the description of *the stanger* sound familiar to you? It he's who we think he is, then we're in for some trouble. Quest:School of Magic Ch.358/S.3 - Back to School We should reach the school any second now. I've never seen a magic school before! Wow! Look at that entrance and the gorgeous castle! This reminds me of my childhood days, if you ignore the *magic* part. Ok, enough with the reminisence. We need to keep a look out for that suspicious person! Any luck? I must admint I was a little distracted by all the flying. It looks like a lot of fun! I'd like to try it one day! I have a plan, let us try to find out more about that Incantation, maybe that will lead us to the stranger. Let's explore a little bit more. Maybe we'll run into someone who can help. Quest:An Unwelcome Lurker Ch.112/S.1 - Magic Practice We need to speak to the Headmaster. Or someone from the teaching staff. The stranger could already be lurking around here somewhere! There! I see someone! It looks like a student. Let's talk to him. Maybe he's seen something. Just as I thought, the stranger was in here somewhere. The student told me he saw an unknown man lurking around near the main building. But how is he getting around without raising any alarms? We need to talk to someone from the school. The students might be in danger! Quest:The Sempiternal Incantation Ch.358/S.4 - The First Spell Let's have a look around here. Maybe somebody can help us. We need to find out what we can about that incantation and get to it before the stranger does. I see some students there... and look! There's a teacher with them! Just wait here, I'll go talk to him and see what I can find out. I couldn't get any information about the stranger... But I did learn about the Incantation, and where to find it! Quickly! We must head to the school library! I'll tell you about the Incantation later. We need to go to the library right now! Quest:Stanger in Sight Ch.320/S.4 - Prepare for Battle! The library is nearby. Keep your eyes peeled! The stranger could be anywhere... so be careful! There he is! I knew it! It's Nikolai! What's he doing here? Of course, no matter where I go, the Time Society conveniently manages to be there. It looks like he's alone! Let's get him! Are you serious? Do you really want to get obliterated so bad? I wanted to properly savor this moment. Well, as much as I would enjoy this. I really got to go. Oblivion awaits, and I have the key to un leashing it. Now, be a peace and move out of the way. How did he fly? Did you see that? He was flying on that broom! We need to go after him. Quick find another broom for us! Quest:At a Moment's Grasp Ch.358/S.5 - Broom Race Time Warp This will be tricky. But I think I can balance myself on this broom for now. We need to follow Nikolai. Don't let him get away! There he is! He's opening a portal! I'm almo-*Ow!* Darn it! I almost had him. If only I hadn't lost my balance! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Luckily I fell on the grass. Did you notice something? He had a book in his hands! It looked old. I need to head back to the school. We need to figure out what he took.